


The Wolf In His Bed

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bestiality, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Sex, Friendship/Love, Human Jensen, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Jared Padalecki, True Mates, Werewolf Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Top!Jared, Bottom!Jensen. Please oh please give me something kinky (as much as you like, seriously.) with strictly top!Jared and/or bottom!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf In His Bed

The Kingdom was at a time of restlessness. Danger lurked around every door and many enemies hid in the shadows, waiting patiently for the perfect moment to strike. As the heir to the throne, Prince Jensen was to be protected at all costs. The young man had many human guards, but the most notable protector was a massive beast named Jared, a werewolf.

The beast was Jensen’s constant shadow and vicious protector, and his very best friend. Dangerously deadly, he snarled at anyone who dared to show a hint of hostility towards the prince. There had only been one attack on the prince's life since Jared had come to stay at the palace, and the beast had protected Jensen with his life and saved him. Jared, while he was wild at heart, did not behave like a savage predator when he was with Jensen.

Many people feared the dangerous beast would turn on the price and slash his throat, leaving him to bleed out on the steps of the palace. Yet, the wolf was tame, and many people in the kingdom wondered why that was. It was more normal for werewolves to be untamed, but Jared was not. So why was the massive creature a civilized beast, one who happily curled up at Jensen’s feet like a puppy, one who would nuzzle against him fondly and cuddle with him?

No one knew for certain how Jensen managed to tame the dangerous beast, but there were a few guards and servants who had a small clue of why Jared was so tame; from the very first night after Jared saved the prince, the servants and guards had heard wailing moaning and cries of passion coming from the prince’s room mixed with snarling growls. The growl from the beast was not savage, but more of a lustful request, as if telling the price to get on all fours and submit to him, and the sound of the bedsprings speaking was proof as if the price had eagerly obeyed.

They'd heard the needy plead of “Harder! Please, harder!” mixed with the sounds of bodies writhing together in heat and lust. The servants who bathed the prince had seen the bloody scratches on Jensen’s hips and back the following day, and the laundry maids had found cum stains and werewolf semen on the sheets. 

No one has seen the truth; how the sex is violent, purely animalistic with Jared shoving Jensen down to the floor and mounting the prince who was wise enough to greatly prep himself before being taken. The servants have heard the grunts and moans, yet they have not seen the way the beast wraps his paws around Jensen's slim hips to hold him tight enough to bruise as he fucks him brutally, his knot swelling every time he rams his thickness deep inside Jensen's sloppy wet hole. 

They have not seen how Jensen presses his chest to the carpet, keeps his ass up in the air for the rough fucking, a glorious breeding, submitting to the beast and begging for it harder and rougher even though his body is battered and his hole is fucked raw. His hips are cut with Jared's nails and his shoulder bleeds from the claiming mark Jared gave him. 

No one in the palace spoke of their suspicions—Jensen was an adult, and what he chose to do in the privacy of his bedroom was his own business.

So when the servants heard the cries of lust late at night, hearing the snarls and the sounds of a beast in heat, the bed springs squeaking as the werewolf thrust into the warm soft body underneath him, they did not interrupt. They carried on about their chores, listening to the prince moaning to the heavens as he was passionately ravaged by the beast. 

Night after night they hear the lustful sounds, yet they keep to themselves, not daring to interrupt the prince and his mate. 

Too hot, too musky; the room is ripe with the scent of sweat and sex. Jared can feel his bones rippling under his sun kissed skin as he breathes in the sweet pheromones. Tonight, he is human, and it’s only pure will power that keeps him from shifting. The rich scent is mouthwatering and scrumptious, heavy and thick; it makes lust boil in his vines. The Alpha growls softly as he palms his thick cock through his jeans, igniting a whimper and a shudder from the prince. 

Jensen writhes on the bed, twisting on the damp sheets as he pants breathlessly. His cock throbs, blood swollen and heavy, leaking, making a creamy damp spot underneath him as his hips rut against the sheets. “Please Jared, please,” He begs, green eyes pleading, back aching beautifully as he presents himself to the Alpha, legs spread wide open to show off his wet pink hole. “Please, my love. Please,” he whines, desperate. 

Jared crawls onto the bed and pins Jensen’s down, palms griping his wrist tight. The prince submits, tilting his head back to bare his throat to his mate. Jared growls lovingly, and nuzzles Jensen’s neck as he brings one hand down between Jensen’s legs, slipping a finger inside his pink hole. 

Jensen moans and spreads his legs wider, groaning as Jared’s fingers thrust in and out of his hole; he shakes, body quivering, his hole clenches, unclenches. Jared kisses Jensen, hot and passionate, and he takes what he desires; they make sweet, hot love, their growls and moans mixing together as their grind together in sensual lust. Jared slides in and out of his mate’s body swiftly, cock driving deep, rutting against Jensen’s sweet spot each time he stuffs the prince full. Their love making is slow, but heated and passionate, their pleasure sounds carrying through the walls of the palace. 

When Jared’s knot ties in Jensen’s hole, Jensen tosses his head back and comes, creaming onto his stomach in thick droplets of wet cum as his entire body trembles with pleasurable shocks. 

Jared comes second later and he bites Jensen’s neck, leaving a possessive love bite on the pale freckle skin, a sign to every wolf, and human, that Jensen is his. He licks the mark, soothing the sing. “I love you, Jensen.” He whispers, and his heart flutters and his soul sings a song of joy when his Mate, his friend, tenderly whispers, “I love you, Jared.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/84257.html?thread=31598881#t31598881)


End file.
